Gap year
by Pinkbutterfly97
Summary: My version of Bird's gap year. A few things are different from the real show in this story. Hopefully they are explained in the story well enough.
1. Chapter 1

**My version of Bird's gap year. A few things are different from the real show in this story. Hopefully they are explained in the story well enough. Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter one**

I Stand on the wharf of the Navy boat yard. Today was the day I was to start my Gap year In the Navy. I was to serve on the HMAS Hammserley. Hi, my name is Jessica Bird and this is my story. It starts long before today, so I better start from beginning.

**Flashback- 2 years and 4 months ago**

I hear my alarm go off. It's currently 6:30 am. I lye in my bed for a while. I wonder what today will bing. I'm always so optimistic about the days ahead of me. I'm more optimistic then most 15 year olds. I stare at the white roof and grab out my mobile phone. I see that I have a text message from James, my boyfriend. We have been dating since I was 14 and we're madly in love. The text message read, 'Can't wait to see you at school today, Miss you lots,' I blush. I love it how he sends me messages like that. All of a sudden I fling up in my bed and a wave of sickness hits me. I run into the shared bathroom and throw up my stomach's contence.

"Jessica! Hurry up I need the bathroom!" I hear my 17 year old sister yell to me. I really don't care that she needs the bathroom, but I tidy myself up and open the door. If I ignore her she'll chop my head off. Mum said that she was going through a rough patch and needed understanding. But this rough patch had been lasting almost 2 years.

"Gross, it smells like vomit in here," She remarks to me. Damit! I hoped I'd sprayed enough glen 20 to cover up that smell.

"Sorry, I had something bad at dinner," I lie to her. Then it hits me. Could it be true? No, there was no way it could happen. Well at least not to me anyway. Then I realise that it could happen to me. I don't know what to think. I have a million thoughts running in my head. It's strange though the one thought I don't have running around in my head is what will I do if it's positive. I already know, I'll keep it.

**End flashback**

That was a very hard time for me. It took me a very long time to make it here. To this point in my life. To a point where I am finally my own person. Nobody judges me anymore. I've made something of my self, and I'm proud. I take a step and enter the Navy boat yard. it looks so big. I never knew how large it would be. I walk for what seems like forever until I reach the Hammserley. I looks so big, so tall. I'm quite daunted. I reach the gangplank. I don't know if I should walk on or if I should just want by the Gangplank.

I opt to wait by the gangplank. The last thing I wanted was for them to think that I am some kind of intruder out to get them. And besides just walking onto a Navy boat is probably not the best first impression to give, I mean what do I say, "Hey, I'm Jessica I'm your new gap girl. I thought I'd just help myself to a tour of your boat,' that would go down real well. I'm so nervous. I've never met the crew before. Just then a man walks out.

"Hi, can I help you. You've been standing here for quite some time," the man says kindly. I think I'm going to like him.

"Um, I'm Jessica Bird. I'm your gap year student," I say nervously.

"Oh welcome. I'm Mike Flynn, the CO of the Hammserley. We've been expecting you. Come on in," He says welcoming me onboard. I walk carefully onto the deck.

"Wow, It's even bigger on the inside," I say gobsmacked as we make our way into the control centre of the boat.

"Yeah, It's our very own Tardis," he laughs. "This is the Bridge," he says to me. He introduced me to every one on the Bridge. They all seem like very lovely people. I hope they like me.

"Come on, your sharing a room with me. I'll take you to it," Bomber smiles. I nod my head and follow her through the narrow halls until we reach our room. I look around the room and see a photo frame with a young Boy in it. He is swinging on a swing.

"It he your son?" I ask pointing to the picture.

"Yeah. That's Harry, he's just turned four,' She smiles to me. I can tell she misses him dearly.

"He's cute," I smile back.

"Thanks. Well I'll leave you to get set up. Your first rotation is with me in the Galley. I'll come and get you when I'm ready to start prep," She smiles.

"Alright, thanks," I say back and she leaves the room. I set up my stuff the way I want. I place a family photo of myself, my daughter, Poppy and my husband, James. I'll eventually put it out, but I'm not ready to tell the crew that I have a two year old daughter and a Husband at just 18.

**Flashback- 2 years and 4 months ago**

I stand in the servo bathroom station with my boyfriend James. I have just taken a two minute Pregnancy test and we are anxiously waiting for the results. we are both pacing around the bathroom.

"Here it is," I say grabbing his shirt and pulling him over to me. We watch as the test brings up the result.

"What do the two pink lines mean?" I ask him and he looks down at the instructions.

"Your pregnant," He says.

"What do we do. I mean, we're keeping the baby, but what do about the situation," I plead to him. I'm scared, very scared.

"We're going to do the best we can to bring up our child. I'm going to stick by you. I'm not going to be like the other boyfriends and disappear when they get a girl pregnant. I'm going to sick by you and we'll be a family," He smiles. It's reassuring knowing that hell'l be there for me. I give him and hug. Today was the day we start our family.

End flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is unusually long, they won't usually be this length.**

**Chapter two**

I was in the galley helping Bomber make dinner for the crew. I was chopping the potato.

"So do you have family here in Cairns?" Bomber asked me as she stood next to me grating the Carrot.

"Um, yeah. I have my Mum, stepdad and four half siblings," I say.

"You must miss them so much, I know I miss Harry a lot when I'm out here," Bomber says.

"I know exactly how you feel. If you miss him so much why do you do it?" I ask curious. I've always wondered the answer to that question.

"Well it pays the bills, I need this job to keep my Family afloat, you know make ends meet. I'm studying to be a nurse right now. Once I finish my study I'll be leaving the Navy," She explains.

"Yep, I know what it's like. Just having enough money to make ends meet, wondering if you'll be alright by the time the next bill rolls around," I say. She looks at me.

"What would you know about that. Don't you still live with your parents," Bomber says.

"Oh, I have a little girl, Poppy. She's two. I live with my Husband in a rental right now, we want to buy a house," I say.

"Wow, I didn't know that," She smiles.

"Please don't tell anybody. I'm not ready to let them know just yet," I beg.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. So what are you planning to do after the gap year?" Bomber asks me.

"Um, I'm studying childcare right now. I want to work with young children," I smile back.

"That's a great thing to do," She says.

That night in the sailors mess

"So Bird, tell us about your life," I hear Charge say.

"Oh, my life is pretty boring. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it," I say back. I didn't want to tell them about my life. I want them to think of me as a normal 18 year old girl.

"No, go on," 2dads says.

"Well I'm 18. I just finished high school last year. I was born and raised in Cairns. Um, I'm born in Australia Day. That's pretty cool," I say. There was something I was not ready to tell the crew. Well two things I didn't tell the crew.

"Hm, Are you going to stay in the Navy after the gap year?" 2Dads asks. I can tell he's just trying to drag out the conversation. I was warned that might happen.

"Um, no. I plan on going into childcare. I'm studying it right now," I say.

"That's pretty cool. A lot of hard work for the amount you'll get paid," Swain says.

"Yeah I know. But I'm doing it because I love it," I smile back. When I'm passionate about something I give it my all. "I work in a centre right now. Seeing as you have a gap girl serving on the ship there is no chance of being crashed sailed. I work there when I'm on Shore leave," I say. I miss the children I work with so much. I brought a room photo of us all. It's in my room on the desk.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Swain says. I don't think they expected an 18 year old ti have her life together.

**Flashback- 2 years and 4 months ago**

I sit at the table with mum and dad. I told them that I had something important to say. I don't think that they'll be expecting to hear that they are about to become grandparents at the ripe age of 47.

"What is is Jess, we don't have all day," my stepfather, John says.

"Um, well I'm pregnant," I say, "and look I'd love to stay and chat all day but I can't," I smile before making a dash from the table. I don't even let them say anything. Well I don't think they know what to say. I was the good child. They will want to talk to me soon. I just had to figure out what I want tot say and how to say it.

**End flashback**

**Two weeks later**

Today it was time for Shore leave. we were due to arrive in port in five minutes so I put on my work uniform.

"Ah, off to work are we young Bird," Charge said as he waked by my room.

"Yep. I'm working until closing at 6:30pm," I say.

"Have fun," He says.

"Enjoy your two weeks shore leave Bird," The CO told me as I walked of the Gangplank.

"Will do Sir," I smile back to him. I head to my car. I was off to work. I really wanted to go home first, but I had no time. I drive the twenty minutes to work and get out of the car. I open the gate and walk up the stairs. Once there I punch in my 4 digit door code and open the door. I walk past four doors until I reach my room. I Worked in the Croc's Room with kindergarten children.

"Miss Jessie!" three kids yelled as they saw me enter the room.

"Hi munchkins," I smile and bend down to give them a hug. "Have you been good for Miss Lucy?" I ask them. They all nod there head. "Good job," I smile and get up do I can put my back in the staff room.

"Hey Jess," Lucy says.

"Hi," I say back happily. It felt so good to be back I missed them all so much.

"How was the first part of the gap year?' she asks me.

"Oh, it's so amazing. The people are all so lovely," I smile back, "I missed you all though and I missed Poppy and Mark," I say.

"Alright, are you all ready to head outside?" I ask the kids. I can see that they have all had afternoon tea. They all run to the door, "alright, lets head out," I say as Lucy and I grab our hats.

I'm outside supervising the children when I hear a familiar voice. One I heard on the boat.

"Bird!" yelled 2dads. I turn around and see 2dads and Dutchy.

"Guys, you can't be here," I say amazed that they managed to even get inside.

"Oh well pardon us for wanting to surprise you,' 2dads said.

"How did you get passed the coded door?" I ask them.

"Oh well we rang the doorbell and we told the lady that answered the door that we are Navy and needed to speak with you," 2dads said.

"Hey, No Timmy," I say running over to Timmy who was biting Johnny. 2dads and duchy follow me. I pull them apart and Johnny starts to cry. I hug him.

"Timmy, It's not very nice to bite our friends. You've made Johnny very upset,' I say while still hugging Johnny who was still crying.

"Shh," I say calming Johnny down.

"Anna, can you get some ice?" I ask.

"Sure," she smiles and heads off to get some ice from the fridge outside. I pick Up Johnny.

"Nice save there Birdy," Dutchy says.

"Thanks," I smile back.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I ask as I grab the Ice from Anna, "Thanks," I say to her. I apply the Ice to the bite as I put the Ice on Johnny holds it on the bite. He loved applying his own first aid. Not that he gets bitten often, he just loved playing doctor. His mother's a doctor, I think that's where he got it from.

"Just curious to see where you worked," 2dads grinned.

"Then why do I sense an alterier motive," I say.

"Can you smell that?" Dutchy asked.

"Oh yeah, Johnny's just done a poo," I say casually. "I better change him," I say and head to the bathroom. The boys follow me. I don't think they know what they are getting themselves into. When Johnny does a poo it's like a land-mine.

"Oh gross, Yuck! thats disstuging," both boys say as I change the nappy. They are covering there eyes and making curl sound effects.

"Oh, come on your men for crying out-loud. You can handle the grilling nature of the Navy but not a dirty Nappy," I say. Johnny is just giggling. I think he's secretly proud of what he's just accomplished.

"There all clean,' I say helping him wash his hands. Once done he runs outside and I disinfect the change table.

"That is nothing, You should of seen him when we went on an excursion to a kiddie water playground," I laugh. I head back outside so I can fill out an accident report form.

"Wow , you are always busy aren't you," Dutchy remarks.

"It keeps me on my toes and it's pretty full on," I say.

"We're all going out later at 8pm. Want to come? it's at the pub," Dutchy asks as I complete the report form.

"Hey Anna, can you sign this to say you've whiteness first aid?" I ask.

"Sure," she smiles and picks up the pen.

"Um sure. Now get out of here, go on. Let me do my job," I laugh and both boys head out. God knows why they dropped by in the first place.

"Are they on the navy patrol boat with you?" Anna asks as we supervise the children.

"Yeah,' I say.

"Are they single?" she asks all too keen.

"Um, I think they both are," I laugh. I can tell that she is thinking. she writes her number down on a piece of paper and gives it to me.

"Tell them to call me," She says.

"Oh you cant be serious," I say laughing.

"Yeah," she says.

"Oh you are a love struck puppy," I Laugh and shake my head.

**That night**

The crew were all out enjoying drinks, "you know after you guys left I had about a billion of my kids run up to me and ask who you were and what you did. They were all very excited," I tell 2dads and Dutchy. The rest of the crew were listening as well.

"You rocked up and Bird's work now did you?" Kate asks.

"Oh yeah, for a very brief moment," 2dads replied defending himself.

"Yeah if you call stoping a child biting, applying first aid, changing a nappy and filling out an accident report form a brief moment," I laugh, "It got me thinking, and I've got the Ok from the director and the kindy teacher, but would you guys mind coming in and telling the children more about what you do. You know come in in your uniforms and tell them about the navy?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," The CO says enthusiastically. I'm pleased to hear he's so excited. "When would you like us to do that?" he asks.

"Um, is tomorrow a stretch?" I ask.

"No, that's fine," he says.

"Oh thank god. I'll post on the centre's facebook page that you'll be coming in. Oh and one last favour," I smile.

"What is it Bird?" the CO asks.

"We wouldn't be able to take the children on an excursion to the Hammserley? I've looked into it and as long as I do the required paperwork, get parent permission and meet supervision arrangements it's fine on my end. It's also alright with the director and the teacher," I say enthused.

"I'll have to check with NAVCOM on that one. Maxine shouldn't have an issue with it though. I'm her son's godfather and he's joining the Hammserley. I'll get back to you tomorrow though," he says.

"When is Ryan starting?" Bomber asked.

'Oh, um tomorrow now that we're coming in," Mike replied.

"Great, tomorrow say 9?" I ask. the CO nods his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! It means a lot, enjoy!**

**Chapter four **

At Bird's work- Bird's POV

"Ah, Jess, The Hammserley crew are here. Are you ready for them?" The director Isabelle asks me.

I turn and look at Lucy she nodded her head, "send them on through," I smile to her.

She exits the room and a few moments later Isabelle shows them inside.

"Thanks for coming guys," I smile. I see a new face, It must be Ryan.

"No worries," Mike smiles.

"Alright, Crocs can you all go and sit quietly on our group time mat. Let's show our visitors how well we can behave," I say to the children. Surprisely all 24 of them move and sit on the mat with no fuss. Maybe today was going to be a good day.

I lead the crew over to the mat where I had chairs set up for them all to sit on.

"Today we have the crew of the HMAS Hammserley here to talk to us. They are from the Australian Navy. They are going to talk to you about what they do in their jobs and answer any questions you have. Let's show them how well you can behave and how well you can be polite. Miss Jess and Miss Lucy will be in the room if you need us okay?" I tell the kids.

"Yes Miss Jess," some of them say. I smile, "take it away," I say to the crew. Mike nods his head.

"As Miss Jess just told you we are from the Navy. It's our job to patrol the Australian seas and stop bad people from doing bad things," Mike says to them.

Jackson raises his had and Mike points to him, "what does Patrol mean?"

"It means to watch over an area. My Name is Commander Mike Flynn. I am the commanding officer of the boat. That means I am in charge of the whole boat," Mike says earning gasps from most of the room.

"I am lutteniet Kate McGreggor. I am the XO of the Hammserley. That means I am second in charge," she says smiling. The rest of the crew introduce themselves to the kids. They are so excited to have the crew here. It's all they will talk about for weeks. Maybe I could have this as a regular thing?

"Does anybody have any questions?" Bomber asked kindly. Just then Charlotte gets up and walks over to me. I was hanging some pictures on the wall.

"What is it Charlie?" I ask her kindly.

"My tummy hurts," she says holding it.

"Hm, come here honey. Let's see if you've done any poos today," I say as I hold her hand and head to the bathroom. We have a toileting chart so it will be noted down if she has done a poo of not. I look at the chart.

"You haven't done a poo today sweetie, do you want to try?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Do you want me to stay here or go?" I ask her.

"You can go," she says.

"Call me if you need me," I say kindly as I exit the bathroom.

Five minutes later I go and check on Charlotte. There is blood everywhere all over the floor. It looks like she vomited it up. "Lucy call an ambulance!" I shout as I rush over to Charlotte. "Swain!" I call out and he rushes into the bathroom.

"What's happened?" He asks me.

"Um, she had a sore tummy so she went to do a poo. I came to check on her and I found blood over the floor. It's as if she's vomited it up," I say.

"Ok, stay calm. I will deal with it," Swain said.

"Ambulance is on it's way," Lucy said putting her head around the door.

"What's going on? I heard all this commotion about needing an ambulance while I was in the Bathroom?" Ryan asked.

"Not now Ryan," Mike says. The crew continue to keep the kids occupied while we wait for the Ambulance.

* * *

><p>"I'm the paramedic," a woman says as she enters the bathroom with another woman.<p>

"I've been informed about what's happened and I'll need to take her to the hospital right away," she says. I nod my head.

"She's a minor. Does she have an adult to ride with her?" The lady asks.

"Um, we haven't been able to contact her parents or the emergency contact," Lucy says.

"I'll need one of you to ride with her," she says.

"I'll go," I say. Within minutes the paramedics had her in the ambulance and we were on our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital<p>

"What is it doctor?" I say stepping outside Charlotte's hospital room.

"She's got inflammation in her stomach. That's what caused her to vomit up blood. We've given her something for it. But she's lost a lot of blood, she'll need a transfusion. Any luck contacting her parents?" The doctor asked me.

"No, nor the emergency contact," I say.

"Well I'll need you to give permission to do the transfusion," the Doctor says.

"Sure," I say.

* * *

><p>It's four hours later and I'm back at work. I finally had luck contacting her mum and dad. They're at the hospital now. They were so grateful and scared for Charlotte.<p>

"How is she?" Lucy asks me.

"She's alright now," I say. "Did you thank the crew for coming?" I ask.

"I did. They did a great job looking after the kids while I cleaned up the mess. I found them playing hangman when I came back. And a Mike said that it took some convincing but NAVCOM approved the excursion to the Hammserley next week," Lucy says.

"Oh great," I smile. "Charlotte will be in hospital for a few days," I say, "they need to continue to monitor her," I continue.

"Great!" Lucy says happily. We are both so happy and relived that she is alright.

"Your medic did a great job with her," Lucy says.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I would have done with out him," I say.


End file.
